


O Christmas Tree

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi and Yami go to see the Christmas tree at Domino square.</p><p> </p><p>Winter Holiday 2011 gift-fic for <a href="http://michikojackie.tumblr.com/">michikojackie</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

This year, Christmas Eve falls on a snowy Saturday.

It’s a quiet affair for the Motou family. Yuugi enjoys a lovely dinner with his Grandpa and his mother and they have a great time. There are couple times when he fleetingly wishes he could spend the night with his friends, but he knows that they aren’t free: Anzu is spending the night with her family; Honda is whiling the night away trying to cozy up to a cute girl; and yesterday, when he was asked, Jounouchi had professed he was busy as well, but was extremely vague about the whole thing.

After dinner, Yuugi suggests that they go see the large Christmas tree in the middle of Domino’s town square. Both his Grandpa and his mother are too tired, so Yuugi goes without them.

He doesn’t mind; he’s used to doing things alone. It happens a lot less frequently these days but, while he enjoys spending time with his friends, there are times when he just needs to retreat to his room and piece together a good puzzle.

And besides, it’s not like he’s going there all by himself.

Even before the door jingles shut, the Puzzle shimmers and Yami materializes next to Yuugi so he can walk next to his Aibou. Yuugi smiles at him, squishes on a warm hat, and they depart.

It’s not very far to downtown Domino - maybe two miles max - and it’s not unbearably cold with the muffler his mother made him. It’s still a bit chilly and his breath puffs up and out of his lungs, into the night.

As Yuugi ambles downtown, his feet scrunch the soft, growing layer of white snow on the ground. Delicate, errant snowflakes flutter down and deposit themselves on his hat, his coat, and nose before deciding to melt away or stubbornly cling on for dear life.

Yami has seen snow several times by now, but his fascination still bubbles up when he sees white fluff descend from the heavens. Tonight is no exception. When he’s not watching Yuugi, he watches the snow twinkle around his Aibou. Yuugi catches him staring and giggles to himself, thinking back on that first time Yami saw snow.

“What?”

Yuugi’s chilled, rosy cheeks get redder. “Nothing!” He sneaks a glace at Yami, who chuckles at him.

They enjoy the quiet companionship all the way down to the main square. However, as they get closer to the main square, the noise around them intensifies.

Pretty soon, they’ve reached the square and all its hubbub.

There are couples everywhere, arm in arm, sharing stolen kisses. There are young families peppered in the mix and their babies and toddlers are having their first Christmas in the glittering lights.

In the midst of all the bustle, the feeling of love and happiness abounds in the square. To all the strangers in the square, Yuugi looks a bit out of place, but he certainly doesn’t feel that way.

After all, he’s with the one he loves the most, just like them.

Around them, the children are entranced by all the glowing lights. Yuugi is reluctantly mesmerised by them as well, and he can can feel Yami’s amusement at his failing efforts of resistance to the fascination radiating through his body. Yuugi looks bashfully at Yami and beams him a smile that outshines all the lights in the square.

They start to head towards the tree, twinkling in the night sky, when Yami suddenly speaks up.

“… Is that Jounouchi?”

“Jounouchi-kun?” Yuugi asks himself, confused. “Where?”

“In the cafe over there,” Yami says, pointing to a quaint little shop across the plaza.

Yuugi takes a look, and sure enough, it is.

He’s with someone, but Jounouchi is the one facing the shop window, so they can’t tell who he’s with. All they can tell is that it is a man with neat brown hair in a nice blazer.

Jounouchi seems to enjoy the company with whomever he was with… most of the time. Every now and then he makes an indignant face at some comment and the other man laughs. Then the man turns to the side to hide the chuckle and Yuugi sees something he didn’t expect to see.

“Oh!” he says with a soft gasp of realization. Then there’s a pause. “Wait… is he with Kaiba-kun…?”

The man turns back to Jounouchi and they can’t see his face anymore. He spears a strawberry dipped in cream and feeds it to their friend.

“Couldn’t be…” Yami says suspiciously.

Yuugi wants to investigate, but as they step towards the shop, they’re interrupted by a kind-looking old lady selling roasted yams.

Yuugi somewhat hesitantly buys one and when he looks up again, Jounouchi and his mysterious stranger are gone. Yami shrugs at him and the warm yam glowing in his chilly fingers stops him from thinking about it too much. They decide to continue their interrupted path to the tree instead.

When they reach the base of the tree, both of them have to look up in wonder. It’s huge and sparkling and so worth the trip.

“Oh, it’s beautiful, Other Me,” Yuugi breathes and Yami heartily agrees.

It really is gorgeous, decked out in glittering lights and hundreds of ornaments.

Every now and they there are flashes from cameras, giggles, and kisses around them.

Eventually Yami notices the all couples and speaks up.

“Aren’t you supposed to share Christmas with your love?” he asks.

Yuugi turns redder than he’s been all night.

“Yes. … and I am…” Yuugi says shyly.

Yami looks at him and when he sees the cheeks rosy, from the cold or embarrassment - he’s not sure which - he takes Yuugi’s hand in his. His ghostly hand doesn’t actually touch Yuugi’s, but Yuugi can almost feel a comforting warmth. He looks up to Yami, nods over to the tree and they make their way around it, enjoying the crisp winter air.


End file.
